


The Hand Outstretched

by Fizzy_P0p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kuroken friendship - Freeform, M/M, Platonic Relationships, that's later tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_P0p/pseuds/Fizzy_P0p
Summary: “But that's just what you think!” Hinata suddenly grabbed Kenma's shoulders; startling him. "You can change!" Hinata's brown eyes were bright and clear, without a tinge of doubt. "You just need to make small steps! Start with something small!" He smiled. "People are like the weather, they change, shift, and they sometimes have bad days!"Truthfully, his smile was brighter than any flower.(Special thanks to nival_kenival for beta'ing!!!)





	The Hand Outstretched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyneko/gifts), [yukikija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukikija/gifts), [estir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estir/gifts).



> This is a very liberal interpretation of the Greek myth of Persephone and Hades, so it does not follow the myth exactly (or very much at all).

It was quiet. Only a soft tapping could be heard throughout the still chamber, for even the mice were too fearful of the god of the Underworld. Kenma lounged against his throne, staring at his phone. His thumbs quickly tapped at the screen, as he let loose a barrage of attacks in his game. A barely audible mumbling slipped from his lips as he focused on his combos. His volume was set high enough to be heard through his earbuds, the sounds of metal clanking and loud yells trickling out.

“-enma!” Through the clamor, Kenma could faintly hear his name. Yet he ignored it, and kept his eyes glued to the illuminated screen. “KENMA!” The sudden shout startled him as his earbuds were yanked out.

“... What is it Kuroo…?” Kenma finally spoke up after a prolonged moment of silence, glowering at his old friend overtop the game over screen. He was so close to beating the boss.

The gatekeeper snatched the device from Kenma’s hands. The god scowled, his brown and blond hair framing his frowning face as he glared upwards. “Kenma, if you didn't just play these dumb games all day, you'd actually have friends.”

“It's not like anyone wants to be friends with me...” Kenma grumbled as he jumped to his feet to grab his phone back. He stared at the darkened screen morosely. “After all, I’m the god of such a dreary place…” The pair stood there awkwardly for a minute, before Kenma started towards the chamber doors. “I’m going for a walk…”

“Do you want someone to go with you?” Kuroo called after, but made no move to follow. He already knew the answer. Without turning around, Kenma simply shook his head, leaving the taller man alone. “Don't get lost.” Kuroo shouted as the great double doors slammed shut.

“I won't…” Kenma mumbled quietly. He had no doubt that Kuroo wouldn't be able to hear him, but he didn't care.

Kenma took in the expansive halls as he made his way through the palace. The dark, smoky walls were covered in lavish decorations. Beautiful marble columns lined the sides, pearly white ornate carvings standing tall. Massive statues of his figure, spotless and perfectly shined to an almost glistening sheen. But it was cold. Empty. Lifeless. Not a soul could be seen. Staring forlornly at the massive, imposing gates that led to the outer world, Kenma sighed. It wasn't like outside was much better. Struggling for a moment, he pushed a door open, and glanced through it. A practically barren wasteland stretched out before him. After all this was the Underworld, there was no need for pretty decorations like flowers and foliage. The land extended as far as the eye could see, empty and dead, until it merged with the rest of the Underworld, where those who sinned met their doom. Yes, there was no need for living beings there. Which was why he didn't understand what he saw.

“Ahhh, there was someone here!” In front of Kenma stood a short boy, with a head of wild orange hair. He seemed full of life and energy, with brilliant, sparkling brown eyes. “I couldn't find anyone, so I thought I was all alone!” A huge grin was plastered on the boy’s face, his features full of emotion. For a moment all Kenma could do was stare. Someone so full of life did not belong there.

“Hello? Are you okay?” The boy waved his hand in front of Kenma’s face. “I’m not sure how I got here, haha!” Kenma cocked his head. How could someone not know how they came to the Underworld. “I was walking around suddenly Fwah!!! and Bwan!!! and Kuah!!! then I found myself here.” His face didn't lose its cheerful smile even when Kenma continued to stare blankly at him. “I'm Hinata Shouyou! Who are you?” There was no caution in his voice, no suspicion of who he might be.

“Kozume Kenma…” Kenma averted his eyes and mumbled. No one would want to be near him after they hear who he was. A literal symbol of death, feared by humans and hated by his siblings.

“That’s awesome!” Kenma quickly shifted his gaze back to Hinata, eyes widened in shock. The boy grabbed Kenma’s hands in his own, squeezing. “I never thought I could meet you!” His excited laughs were bright, almost like the chime of a bell. They practically glimmered, and had a soothing tone, as though he were the embodiment of spring itself. Except…

“You shouldn't be touching me.” Kenma pulled his hands away, almost immediately missing the warmth. “You should be scared, right? If you know who I am.” Once again, Kenma could not bring himself to meet the warm brown gaze, and he stared at a rock on the ground.

“Why?” That single word made Kenma freeze, and he slowly looked up. Their eyes locked, and again Hinata asked, “Why? Is it because of what the others say?” Kenma opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. “What everyone says about you doesn't define who you are, right?”

“I can't… it's who I am.” Kenma finally muttered. “I’m the god of death and the Underworld, it's not like I can just become someone else…”

“But that's just what you think!” Hinata suddenly grabbed Kenma's shoulders; startling him. "You can change!" Hinata's brown eyes were bright and clear, without a tinge of doubt. "You just need to make small steps! Start with something small!" He smiled. "People are like the weather, they change, shift, and they sometimes have bad days!"

"Like... what?" Kenna's voice was full of doubt, heavy with disbelief. There was no way someone like him could change. It was what he was destined to do.

"Uhm..." Hinata looked around, pondering. He obviously hadn't thought that far ahead before giving his motivational speech. His head shot from side to side, looking around. His expression suddenly brightened. "I know! Flowers!" He flung his arms outwards. "It's so dull here, you could plant some flowers!" His smile brightened. "Sunflowers would be really nice!"

Flowers? In the Underworld? "That's ridiculous!" Kenma suddenly exclaimed out loud. Why would the Underworld, the land of the dead, have flowers? Besides, wouldn't they just... die?

"If you don't know how to grow them, I can help!" Hinata held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you Kenma! Please take care of me!"

Ken stared at the outstretched hand silently, before tentatively grasping it in a handshake. "I'll be in your care, Shouyou."


End file.
